


Musings: A Captains Tale

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-08
Updated: 2006-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: The captain's thoughts on his "date" with T'Pol. Postep, 2.20 "Horizon." (08/10/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is in response to a challenge posted on the Enterprising Endeavors site. The Challenge elements are: â€¢ Porthos referred to as "Cosmic Canine Extraordinaire" or the phrase "What do you mean Porthos is a girl?" CHECK â€¢ Archer and Trip discussing the finer points of kissing women (interpret any way you want) CHECK â€¢ Must contain the following words (not necessarily together or in order) deranged, rabbit and snirk (for those of you who don't know the meaning of that particular word, a snirk is a cross between a snicker and a smirk) CHECK â€¢ T'Pol must say: "Whatever you want, however you like it, and lead the way." (in no particular order and not necessarily together) CHECK (booyah!) â€¢ Trip saying "Keep your shirt on" and "darlin' " in the same sentence (no particular order).  


* * *

What the hell had I been thinking? Yea, way to go John boy, asking the little Vulcan science officer on a date! Very, very, very good idea...yea right.

Captain Johnathon Archer heaved a great sigh and leaned back, falling down on his bed, grinning as the impact shot Porthos up a good foot. The small beagle made a small shrieking (yes he shrieked) noise and fell back down onto the safety of the bed. He gave Archer a look and padded over to him, licking his cheek when he arrived.

"Hey boy." Archer said and reached over to pat the pups head. Porthos whimpered when Archer pulled his hand away. Archer gave him a small frown and reached over and scooped the dog up into his arms.

Standing up, Archer positioned Porthos on one arm and walked over to the com. Pressing the button, he called for Trip. "Archer to Tucker."

"Tucker here. What's up Cap'n?" Came the reply.

"Uh...I need some advice. Can you come to my quarters?" Archer asked, running his hand over Porthos' fur.

"Sure thing. I'll be right there. Tucker out."

Archer sighed and sat Porthos down onto the floor. After a few minutes of pacing the beagle gave a small yelp and ran over to the door. The door opened, and Trip smiled down at the small dog.

"Hey lookie there. It's the Cosmic Canine Extraordinaire." Trip said as he gathered up the pup in his arms and entered the room.

Archer let out a small laugh at that and motioned for Trip to sit down in his desk chair.

Trip sat down and set the dog in his lap.

"What's the problem, Cap'n?" Trip asked once he was settled.

"Well, T'Pol is coming to the movie tonight." Archer started and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Ah, really. How'd you get her to come? What did you have to do order her?" Trip laughed.

Archer made a face.

"You didn't! John! Tell me you seriously did not order her to come tonight." Trip said, flabbergasted.

"Not exactly. I didn't say it was an order. I just said that it would be a good idea and that I thought she needed to go. I even said that she could be my date, that we'd do dinner before. So I didn't order her to go. But she is coming." Archer shrugged.

"Wait...stop...rewind. You asked T'Pol on a date?" Trip grinned. "An actual date? With a Vulcan?"

Trip cracked up laughing, scaring Porthos, who jumped down out of his lap.

"Shut up, Trip." Archer laughed and threw his pillow at him.

Trip caught the pillow and threw it back onto Archer's bed.

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe you actually did it." Trip smiled.

"Did what?" Archer furrowed his brow.

"Ya know, made the first step with T'Pol. Everyone's seen the way ya look at her. We all know there's something there."

"There is nothing there, Trip. I just thought that she'd be more comfortable going with me rather than going alone. That's all." Archer rationalized.

"Uh-huh. Sure. Okay." Trip smirked.

"Besides, you can't expect me to stay alone forever, can you Trip." Archer asked.

"No, I wouldn't expect anyone to stay alone forever. And I must admit, T'Pol is pretty nice looking, ya know, for a Vulcan." Trip agreed.

"Yea, she is." Archer nodded.

Silence engulfed the room for a few minutes, each man caught up in their own thoughts. Porthos looked from man to man, and after deciding it was too quiet, barked.

Archer looked over at Porthos and smiled.

"Ya know, I've been thinking bout asking Hoshi out." Trip stated.

"Really? Well...you think she'd agree to it?" Archer asked.

"Yea probably. Would that be ok. I mean, I know you don't care if anyone gets together on the ship as long as we don't let it interfere with our work performance, but I know Hoshi's like a daughter to ya." Trip said.

"Hey. I'm not that old." Archer frowned. "But, yea, it would be ok with me. Like you said, as long as it doesn't interfere with your work."

Trip nodded.

"So, ya gonna kiss her?" He asked quickly.

"Hoshi?" Archer sputtered.

"No, T'Pol. Ya gonna kiss her tonight?" Trip laughed.

"I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it." Archer replied.

"The hell you haven't. I know you have."

Archer smiled as he thought about what it would be like to kiss T'Pol.

"Do Vulcans even kiss?" Trip wondered out loud.

"I don't know. I hope so. Err, I mean, I would think so." Archer reddened at his obvious slip of the tongue, no pun intended.

"Right." Trip's grin widened. "I love it when women kiss ya just right ya know?"

"Yea. It's pretty nice when its really nice and slow and gentle, and then they just break loose and get all wild and stuff." Archer agreed.

"Sure is!" Trip nodded. "And when they do the hand thing. Ya know, the thing where they play with the hair on the nape of your neck."

"Oh yea!" Archer smiled. "Then when they just kind of, trail kisses up to your ear and maybe tug on the lobe a little. Or when they kiss the side of your neck."

"Agreed. Good stuff, them kisses." Trip beamed. "What's really nice though, is when your feeling really down and they give you a good hug, and then, ya know, just kinda kiss your forehead an' hold ya." Trip's eyes took on a faraway look.

Archer took in a breath and nodded again. How had their conversation taken this turn? Archer cleared his throat.

"Sorry, didn't mean to go all deranged rabbit on ya there." Trip snirked.

"Deranged rabbit?" Archer laughed.

"Never mind." Trip laughed with him. "Anyway, I should probably get going. It's almost time for you to go pick up T'Pol for your little outing. Hey, there you go. Maybe you can call it an outing, so it takes the pressure off." Trip offered.

"There isn't any pressure." Archer lied.

"Ok. Well, I'll see you at the movie. Have fun." Trip said and left the room.

Archer stood and checked his reflection in the mirror. Seeing that he looked alright, he left the room. He arrived at T'Pol's quarters in record time, and wiped his sweaty palms off on his slacks. Plastering a huge smile onto his face, he rang the chime.

She appeared in the doorway and looked him in the eye.

He swallowed and offered his arm.

"You ready for our little outing?" He asked, using the word Trip had suggested.

She looked down at his arm then back at his face. Surprising him, she took his proffered arm and replied, "I do believe you said this was a date."

He grinned and escorted her to the mess hall. As they walked in, a few crewmembers looked their way and smiled, but for the most part, no one noticed. He led her to the captians mess and pulled out her chair for her. She eyed the chair and then sat down.

"I wasn't sure what to order for dinner tonight. Is there anything that you would like?" Archer asked.

"I'm not very hungry, but whatever you want will be sufficient." She replied.

"Ok, well I'm not hungry either, so how about I go get us 2 salads." He suggested.

"2 salads for each of us?" She joked, though you couldn't tell by her face.

Archer let out a short laugh and shook his head.

"I'll be right back." He said and went to the kitchen to get 2 salads, one each.

Dinner went by quickly and soon it was time for the movie. Archer and T'Pol made their way to the concession stand that Hoshi was helping run to see what they had.

"Do you want any popcorn?" Archer asked, turning to T'Pol.

"I'm uncertain what popcorn tastes like." She responded and looked at the popcorn.

"Well, it's the ultimate movie snack. Do you want butter on it, or salt or anything?"

T'Pol gave Archer a look that said she had no idea and replied, "However you like it."

Archer ordered some popcorn, lightly salted with no butter and turned towards T'Pol.

"Where do you want to sit?"

"Where would be the best place?" She asked and surveyed the room.

Archer pointed to a few vacant seats over in front of Trip.

"How about over there?" He asked and she agreed.

"Lead the way." She said and followed after him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and then greeted Phlox when he sat down behind them.

"When does the movie commence?" T'Pol asked turning to Archer.

Trip spoke up from behind him, before Archer could respond.

"Keep your shirt on darlin', its about to start." He grinned.

T'Pol raised her eyebrow at his terminology. Archer watched as she opened her mouth to respond to him, and was relieved when the lights dimmed and the opening music to the movie began.

T'Pol turned back around in her seat and, if she hadn't been a Vulcan, Archer would almost believe that she slumped down. During the movie, T'Pol slipped out her e-pad and Archer leaned over to ask what she was doing. Then she had almost uncharacteristically snapped at Phlox for disturbing the movie with his chatter.

Other than that, Archer was enjoying sitting next to T'Pol and he even thought that she was enjoying the movie. The movie finished and Archer looked over at T'Pol, who was still staring at the screen.

She turned to him.

"Is that all?"

"Yes. That was the whole movie." He smiled. She nodded and stood.

He followed her to the door, depositing his popcorn bowl in the receptacle that was holding them all.

Once he finished, he offered T'Pol his arm again, and she took it. He walked her to her quarters. Neither spoke a word. As they arrived at her room, she disengaged her arm from his and turned towards him.

"Thank you, Captain. The evening was quite, pleasing." She blinked.

"Thank you, T'Pol. It was my pleasure." He reached for her hand, and brought it to his lips. Lightly, he kissed her knuckles then returned her hand to her side.

She raised an eyebrow, but he caught the slight twinkle in her eye.

"I'll see you in the morning." He said.

She merely nodded and turned and entered her room. As the door closed behind her, a huge grin broke out onto his face. He turned and made his way back to his quarters. This was definitely a good night.


End file.
